Lexi Alexander
Lexi Alexander (born in Mannheim) is a German film director and martial artist. Career In her childhood, she began kickboxing and karate. At the age of 19, she became world champion in both. She is represented by Endeavor Agency and Gotham Group in Los Angeles, United States. After this, she went to Hollywood. There she worked as a stunt woman while studying acting and directing at the Piero Dusa Conservatory and UCLA. She then directed the short film Johnny Flynton which was nominated for an Academy Award in the category of "Best Short Film" in 2003. ''Green Street'' The theme of her first feature film came from her childhood. Because her brother took her to football (soccer) matches in which the SV Waldhof team participated, she learned a lot about the football fan scene. Her brother was a violent fan of this team, and was also in a group of hooligans, a "firm" of Waldhof. Inspired by these experiences, she co-wrote a screenplay with former-hooligan-turned-writer Dougie Brimson about the firm of West Ham United. ''Punisher: War Zone'' Lexi directed the late 2008 film Punisher: War Zone with Ray Stevenson as Frank Castle/The Punisher. Her absence at San Diego Comic Con 2008 helped fuel rumors that she has been taken off the project due to creative differences, but these rumors were dispelled by the film's cinematographer Steve Gainer. In a subsequent December 2008 interview. Alexander confirmed that she had had serious battles with Lions Gate Entertainment, but denied that she was ever officially off the film. :"My name was never off, nor would I want it taken off, nor did I ever get a pink slip. The truth is that we had probably the same discussions that any other film has." Despite the much publicized discourse, Alexander says she's "extremely happy" with the final film: ''Lifted'' Alexander updated her blog and announced her next film project, Lifted.Lexi Alexander on Punisher’s Behind The Scenes War Zone, SuicideGirls.com, 5 December 2008 Awards and Nominations Her short film Johnny Flynton was nominated for the 2003 Academy Award for Best Short Film, Live Action. Her film Green Street Hooligans won a Special Jury award at the 2005 SXSW Film Festival, "Best of the Fest" at the Malibu Film Festival, and Best Feature at the LA Femme Film Festival.IMDb Awards page It was also nominated for the William Shatner Golden Groundhog Award for Best Underground Movie,Sunnyvale, Metroactive, March 8, 2006 the other nominated films were MirrorMask, Nine Lives, Up for Grabs and Opie Gets Laid.Shatner Gets His Own Award, Cinema Blend, January 10, 2006 Filmography Director *''Fool Proof'' (2002) *''Johnny Flynton'' (short)(2002) *''Green Street Hooligans'' (2005) *''Punisher: War Zone'' (2008) *''Lifted'' (2010) Writer *''Johnny Flynton'' (short)(2002) *''Green Street Hooligans'' (2005) *''Green Street Hooligans 2'' (characters)(2009) *''Lifted'' (2010) Producer *''Green Street Hooligans'' (executive producer)(2005) *''Wheelmen'' (co-producer)(2005) Actress As Lexi Mirai *''Mortal Kombat: The Live Tour'' (1996) - Princess Kitana *''Boy Meets World'' **"Last Tango in Philly" (1997) - Sonja Miscellaneous Crew *''Executive Target'' (production assistant - as Lexi Mirai)(1997) Self *"The Making of 'Punisher: War Zone'" (video short)(2009) External links *IMDb Profile *factory-publishing.com interview and photoshoot References Category:Other Media Adaptations Category:German creators Category:Palestinian creators